


Stark Family Values

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Genderplay, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is the perfect little woman. Or the universe where Howard gets spanked all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so work has been *miserable*, absolutely miserable, and it's been affecting my ability to write. For the past week and a half, I've been writing a sentence here and a paragraph there, with no really payoff. Then yesterday I get an idea and the next thing I know, this story is written. Hmm. I don't... I don't even know. I think this is a D/s world, but I'm not certain. 
> 
> Hopefully, this means that my dry spell is over.

"Don’t move," Steve said and he didn't. 

Howard stayed bent over the back of the couch, panties and nylons bunched around his knees, dress flipped up to show his red, abused ass to the room. 

Not that Steve was looking. Howard could hear the rustle of the newspaper and he knew that Steve had settled in his favorite chair to read. 

His face heated in humiliation and his cock throbbed, painfully hard. He didn't know how long he stayed in that position before Steve got up and stood behind him. It was long enough that the high heels were making his feet cramp, but he knew better than to move, not unless he wanted another spanking with that ruler. 

Steve ran a hand over Howard's backside. "You might as well take off the panties and stockings. Only good girls are allowed underthings."

"Yes, dear," he said. He knew that by the end of the weekend, the only thing he'd be wearing was his pearl necklace. 

After he'd stripped off, Steve pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Now go make yourself pretty for me, sweetheart."

"Yes, dear."

Steve smiled. "That's my girl."

Howard blushed and looked down.

*****

It started with stockings. 

When he was a little boy, he used to love the feel of them, soft and warm from his mother's skin. He used to rub them against his cheek, eyes closed, and smile. It was a simpler time then: a time before responsibilities, a time before his father's decline into alcoholism. 

*****

They'd been doing their thing, the three of them, their… sharing thing for two months when Steve caught Howard masturbating to a picture of an old Hoover ad. That weekend, Steve brought him a pearl necklace.

It was… Collars had never done anything for him, except make him feel ridiculous. But when Steve put on that necklace, the cool pearls pressing against his throat, his face heated and his cock strained against his trousers.

Steve had smiled and kissed Howard. "Sweetheart."

Howard's breath caught. 

***** 

Maria taught him how to put on the nylons and the make up. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked the back of his neck while murmuring, "That's it, sweetheart. Oh, yes, you're such a lovely girl. You're going to look so pretty for me and Steven, aren’t you?"

"Y-Yes, honey," he said, his hands shaking as he tried to apply lipstick.

"Let me." She plucked the tube from his hand. When she was done, she kissed him. "Beautiful." 

***** 

"Oh, you started without me." Maria walked into the living room and dropped her purse onto a chair.

Howard was sitting on the floor, massaging Steve's feet. He looked up and said, "Hello, honey."

Maria kicked off her heels, walked over, and ran her fingers through Howard's hair. "Hello, sweetheart. Hello, Steven. You started without me."

"Sorry about that, but I had no choice. Our girl had a bad day today." Steve stretched his leg and rubbed the heel against Howard's erection.

She hummed softly and watched Howard moan and squirm before flopping back onto the couch next to Steve. "I could use a drink." 

Steve nodded and pulled his foot out of Howard's grasp.

Howard rose to his feet and hurried over to the bar. He poured her some sparkling water with a twist of lemon and brought it to her. 

She took it from him and murmured her thanks before taking a sip. She sighed wistfully and rubbed the slight swell of her belly. "I'll be glad when I can drink again."

Steve leaned over, brushed a kiss to her cheek, and then pulled Howard onto his lap. "It's only another six months."

Howard wiggled, rubbing against Steve's excitement; Steve laughed and shook his head.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you didn't do a very good job of disciplining our girl." 

*****

Maria used a wooden spoon—she loved using the wooden spoon— bringing it down on his backside until he sobbed and begged for her to stop. Then she pushed him down on the bed and took him from behind, hands gripping his hips, grinding into him hard. "Look at you," she gasped. "Writhing like a whore. What would Steven think if he saw you? His perfect girl coming undone because of a cock up her ass." 

"Please," he said, thrusting back to meet her, eyes stinging with tears. "I don't… I'm not…"

"You are." She gripped his hair and tugs hard. "There's a whore under that perfect little wife façade of yours. I bet you're sopping wet."

He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, trying to deny it. But God, he was. The front of his dress was wet and he hadn't even come. "I… I'm sorry!" He began to cry and that was it for her. She shuddered against him, her teeth sinking to his neck, hard enough to bruise. He squeezed around the dildo in his ass, hoping it would be enough to bring him off, but it wasn't. And after a moment, Maria pulled out, leaving him aching and needy. He thrust against the bed, moaning, until she tutted and nudged him over onto his back.

"Oh, oh, my poor girl." She rubbed her thumb against Howard's bottom lip, then tugged his wrinkled, damp dress back into place. "You're a mess." She gently urged his knees apart. "I'd have you change and fix your makeup but I don't think you can hold on another minute, can you, sweetheart?"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, knowing that he was smearing his eyeliner and mascara.

"Enough of that." She batted his hands away. "Our lovely girl is ready for you, Steven." 

Steve came into the room, gloriously naked, and Howard's mouth went dry. "Oh, sweetheart," he said, rushing to the bed and peppering soft, warm kisses against Howard's face. "It's all right. It's all right now. I'll take care of you."

Howard wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and lifted his mouth for more kisses. Maria might break him apart, she loved breaking him apart, but Steve put him back together again. Better. Stronger.

Maria handed Steve an open bottle of lube. Steve slicked his fingers and gently prepared Howard, who moaned and arched into the touch. "Oh, that's it, sweetheart, my lovely girl. You take such good care of us. Now let us take care of you."

Howard gasped when Steve entered him, though it didn’t hurt. As Steve thrust into him, a steady, relentless rhythm, Maria reached between them and teased his cock.

"So ready, sweetheart. You're so ready," she whispered into his ear. "When he's done, I'm going to ride you again. I'm going to fuck that squelchy little hole while you mewl."

"God!" Howard cried out, clenching around Steve's cock, pleasure singing through his nerve endings as he came. 

Steve's hips slammed into Howard's over and over and he let out a sharp curse as he followed Howard to orgasm. Steve slipped out of Howard a minute later and flopped back on the bed,

Maria laughed, curling against Howard's body, and nuzzled his ear. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Mmm," he replied, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. 

"Me, too." She kissed his temple.

Steve turned and draped his arm around the both of them. "Me, three." 

"I know we should clean up, but I'm exhausted." Maria yawned and snuggled closer; the dildo she was wearing nudged Howard's hip.

"Nap first, then clean up." Steve smiled and rubbed Maria's hip, before telling Howard, "I want pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, and freshly squeezed orange juice. You'll wear that frilly pink apron Maria bought you last week."

Howard nodded. Of course he would. It was his job to take care of his husband and wife and he took it very seriously.


End file.
